Love in the Pridelands
Love in the Pridelands is a romantic Lion Guard fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise When Kion and Fuli grew older, the two fell in love. This is that story. Story Kion had grown quite a bit. He was now bigger and starting to grow more of a mane. He, like his grandfather and father, was a very, very handsome lion as well. Right now, night was falling over the Pridelands. Kion sat atop Pride Rock, awaiting someone that he had sent for. Then he heard a familiar female voice. "You summoned me, Kion?" it said. Kion turned to see Fuli standing there. She too was growing up, and she was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She was bit by bit turning into an adult cheetah. He couldn't help but fall in love with her. He smiled happily. "Ah, Fuli. Well, now that you're here, I have something to tell you," he said. Fuli gave him a curious look, wondering what it was. "What is it, Kion?" she said. Kion moved a bit closer. "Fuli, ever since we've been working together in the Guard, I have started liking you in a more than friends way," he said. Fuli knew what he meant. "Are you in love with me?" she asked. Kion smiled. "Yes," he said. Fuli returned the smile. "Well, despite the fact that you're a lion and I am a cheetah, I feel the same way," she said with a flirtatious tone in her voice. She then nuzzled Kion under his chin. "Not to mention, you're definitely the handsomest lion in the Pridelands," she added. Kion was overjoyed. "Fuli, I have one more thing to say," he said. Fuli smiled. "What is it?" she asked. Kion looked into her eyes. "Will you be at my side in love?" he asked. Fuli remained where she was, but agreed. "Of course I will, Kion," she said. As darkness finally engulfed the pridelands and Kion's mother Nala and sister Kiara began to lead the other lionesses on the night's hunt, Kion and Fuli nuzzled once again under the full moon. Though their relationship would face challenges, they would weather the storms. Though it would not be easy, they would see it through together. Kion sighed. "Fuli, what do you see the future holding in store for us?" he asked. Fuli sighed dreamily, happy to have her lion with her. She momentarily remembered the stress that having a secret crush on the leader of the Lion Guard had brought her. That was all over now. "Happiness," she said. Kion smiled. "I can live with that," he said. They were certainly happy, that much was clear. The two of them were supposed to be natural enemies, and, yet, here they were, in love. Kion had never been happier in his life. It was the morning after Kion and Fuli had revealed their romantic feelings for one another. While Kion, of course, slept in the den with his family, Fuli had slept nearby. Kion was up early in order to get ready for patrol. He came to Fuli, was just about to wake up. Kion smiled sweetly at his sleeping love. "You're beautiful when you're sleeping," he said with a smile. Slowly, Fuli's eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of her handsome new romantic companion. "Just how long have you been there?" she asked playfully. Kion laughed. "Just for a moment," she said. Fuli yawned and got to her feet. "Let's get to the lair. The others are probably wondering where we are," she said. The two of them said good morning to Kion's parents and sister, and then headed over to the Lair of the Guard. They entered, and saw the others now just getting up. There were the original members, Bunga, Beshte and Ono, and, now, Jasiri the friendly hyena had joined the Guard as a full-time member. She was the first one to spot them. "There they are! Where have you two been all night?" she asked. Kion and Fuli smiled at her, then at each other. They knew that they were going to have to reveal the truth, especially before Bunga had the opportunity to see them together and reveal it himself. Kion sighed. "Everyone, we have to tell you something," he said. Beshte gave him a curious look. "What is it, Kion?" he asked. Kion finally smiled. "All right. Well, something interesting has happened. You see, Fuli and I are in love," he said. Bunga gave them a wide-eyed stare. "In love? As in the same way that your parents are?" the Honey badger finally asked. Fuli nodded. "Yes, Bunga. In the same way that the king and queen are," she said. Jasiri smiled and went up to them before Ono could say anything. "Congratulations, you too. I am sure that you two will be very happy together. This is a huge step in the Pridelands," she said. Kion looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jasiri laughed playfully. "I mean that it would have been so easy for you to find a young lioness for yourself. Instead, just like you chose to have a hyena for a friend, you chose a cheetah as the love of your life," she said. Kion smiled. "Thank you, Jasiri," he said. Fuli looked at the cave exit. "Well, shall we get on the move?" she said. Kion took his place as a leader. "Let's go. 'Til the pridelands end..." he began. The others followed. "...Lion Guard defend!" they exclaimed. And so, they went off for a day of patrol. However, Fuli was already looking forward to a romantic evening with Kion. She planned to hunt them a gazelle, and then, they'd stargaze together. She couldn't wait to suggest it to him. Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:The Lion King stories Category:The Lion Guard stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Kiuli stories